The present invention relates to the field of network systems, and more particularly, to home network having multiple devices connected thereto.
A network generally includes a communication link and various devices with communication capability connected to the communication link. The devices include computers, peripheral devices, routers, storage devices, and appliances with processors and communication interfaces. An example of a network is a home network for a household in which various devices are interconnected. A usual household can contain several devices including personal computers and home devices that are typically found in the home. As such the term xe2x80x9cdevicexe2x80x9d typically includes logical devices or other units having functionality and an ability to exchange data, and can include not only all home devices but also general purpose computers. Home devices include such electronic devices as security systems, theater equipment, TVS, VCRs, stereo equipment, and direct broadcast satellite services or (DBSS), also known as digital satellite services (DSS), sprinkler systems, lighting systems, micro waves, dish washer, ovens/stoves, washers/dryers, and a processing system in an automobile.
In general, home devices are used to perform tasks that enhance a homeowner""s life style and standard of living. For example, a dishwasher performs the task of washing dirty dishes and relieves the homeowner of having to wash the dishes by hand. A VCR can record a TV program to allow a homeowner to watch a particular program at a later time. Security systems protect the homeowner""s valuables and can reduce the homeowner""s fear of unwanted entry.
Home devices, such as home theater equipment, are often controlled using a single common control unit, namely a remote control device. This single common control unit allows a homeowner to control and command several different home devices using a single interface. Thus, may manufacturers have developed control units for controlling and commanding their home devices from a single interface.
One drawback associated with using the remote control unit to command and control home devices is that it provides static and command logic for controlling and commanding each home device. Therefore, a particular remote control unit can only control and command those home devices for which it includes the necessary control and command logic. For example, if a remote control unit comprises logic for controlling a television (TV), a video cassette recorder (VCR), and a digital video device (DVD), but not a compact disk (CD) unit, the remote control unit can not be used to command and control the CD unit. In addition, as new home devices are developed, the remote control unit will not be able to control and command the new home devices that require control and command logic that was not known at the time the remote control unit was developed.
Further, typically a remote control unit can only be used to command and control those home devices that are within the signal range of the remote control unit. Therefore, a user cannot use the remote control unit from a single location in the house to control and command home devices that are interconnected, but located in separate areas of the home. For example, a VCR that is located upstairs in a bedroom may be connected to a TV that is downstairs in the family room. If a user wishes to play a tape contained in the VCR located upstairs in the bedroom, on the TV located downstairs in the family room, the user cannot control and command both the TV and the VCR from a single location.
Another drawback associated with using remote control units is that known remote control units cannot control a plurality of diverse devices, and more particularly, cannot control a plurality of devices having different capabilities to communicate with each other in order to accomplish tasks or provide a service. Further, conventional network systems do not provide a mechanism for software applications in different network devices to automatically communicate with one another in order to accomplish tasks without direct user command.
There is, therefore, a need for a method and a system which provides dynamic control and command devices in a home network. There is also a need for such a method and system to provide the ability to control a plurality of diverse devices having different capabilities to communicate with each other in order to accomplish tasks or provide a service. There is also the need for such a method and system to provide the ability for various software applications to automatically command and control other various software applications, wherein said software applications can be located in different network devices.
The present invention satisfies these needs. In one embodiment the present invention provides method and system for performing a service on a home network having a plurality of home devices connected thereto, by: connecting a client device to the home network for displaying a user interface; executing a software agent on the client device for obtaining selection information for the network devices and displaying the selection information on a user interface displayed on the client device; selecting a first home device connected to the network from the user interface being displayed on the client device; reading first capabilities data for the first home device, where the first capabilities data includes information in a structured format for identifying the capabilities of the first home device; reading second capabilities data for a second home device connected to the network, where the second capabilities data includes information in the structured format for identifying the capabilities of the second home device; comparing the first and second capabilities data of the first and second home devices, respectively; selecting the second home device from the user interface displayed on the client device; and sending control and command data from the client device to the first and second home devices to cause the first and second home devices to communicate with each other to perform the service.
Preferably, the selection information on the user interface is updated to include selection information for the second home device if at least a portion of the first and second capabilities data match, whereby the first and second home devices are compatible. The selection information for each home device can include an iconic representation of the home device. And, the structured format can include the XML format.
A third home device can be connected to the home network, where the third home device contains application interface description data in a structured format for device command control of the third home device by one or more other home devices over the network. The first home device can control the third home device by sending control and command information to the third home device utilizing said application interface description data. And, the second home device controlling the third home device by sending control and command information to the third home device utilizing said application interface description data.